


Omegle Adventure

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: 12-year-old girl, Blow Jobs, Dry Orgasm, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Omegle, Two 10-year-old boys, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Twelve-year-old Millie is bored and hops on Omegle. There, she meets two ten-year-old boys who show her how much fun she can have with just a computer and a webcam.
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	Omegle Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fiction depicts underage children in sexual situations. Don't read if this offends you.

It was only the third week of summer and Millie was bored out of her mind. It seemed like she had spent all of her sixth grade year just waiting for school to end and now that it finally had she didn't know what to do with herself. It definitely didn't help that Kristy, her best friend since kindergarten, was all the way in France vacationing with her family. Kristy was always the one who came up with a plan, and without her Millie was reduced to just lying in her room and staring at the ceiling. Sure, she had other friends, but they just didn't "click" the same way she did with Kristy. Besides, she'd already called them all and found them busy.

There had to be something better she could be doing with her time. TV? No, nothing but reruns. Go to the movies? Yeah, what kind of loser would she be to go to the movies by herself? Besides, nothing good was out. Millie sighed and dragged herself out of bed. Maybe this time she'd find something interesting online.

Fifteen minutes later and it seemed like the energy Millie had used to move the five feet between her bed and her desk had been in vain. Just like the past dozen times she'd checked, there was nothing to do. Nothing on Netflix looked interesting, none of the YouTubers she followed had uploaded anything, and not so much as a single friend had even posted a status update on Facebook.

Just as Millie was mustering up the strength for a return trip to her bed, an idea started forming in her mind. All she needed was someone, anyone, to talk to. Well, if none of her friends were available, she'd just have to chat with strangers. And as luck would have it, the Internet was full of websites designed for that purpose!

Eventually, she decided to use Omegle. It was a website that connected you with one other random person and let you talk with them. It supported webcams and even let you type in interests to match you with people similar to yourself.

Millie typed in some interests, fired up her webcam, and started chatting. Unfortunately for her, it seemed that every interesting person in the world had decided to never go anywhere near Omegle. No one she talked to said more than a few words before disconnecting, and Millie could feel her boredom somehow getting even worse.

She was just about to give up and lie back down when she connected to the webcam that would change her mood for the better. The image loaded and Millie found herself looking at two boys. They looked young, maybe her age, maybe a little younger. They both had huge smiles plastered to their faces, and she found herself thinking that they were pretty cute. But their faces weren't what her eyes were immediately drawn to, because neither of the boys were wearing anything below their shirts leaving their erect dicks exposed for all to see.

Once the boys saw she had noticed, they sat down, their nakedness no longer visible to the camera. But the image was seared in Millie's brain. She didn't have a brother, so this was actually her first time seeing a naked boy. They were smaller than she had imagined, but maybe that was just because of the boys' age. Even so, looking at the skinny things pointing straight up and away from their bodies had gotten Millie feeling all... tingly. She particularly loved seeing the balls scrunched up at the base of the shaft, noticing that they were the perfect size to cup in her hand.

"Did you like?" asked one of the boys.

Millie's voice didn't seem to be working so she could only nod in response.

"Wanna see more?" asked the other boy.

Again Millie nodded. She knew it was naughty, but it was just so exciting.

"What's your name?" asked the boy.

"Millie. What's yours?"

"I'm Bobby and this is my friend Eric. Nice to meet you Millie! How old are you?"

"12."

"Cool! We're both 10."

Millie's head was spinning. She was exchanging pleasantries with two boys who had just flashed their dicks at her. She should have disconnected the moment she saw them, but part of her (okay, pretty much all of her) wanted to see them again. The first look had made her so excited, and now she needed more.

"Well Millie," said Eric, "if we're gonna show you again I think we should get to see you too. It's only fair."

Bobby voiced his agreement as well.

Millie knew she had to disconnect now. No way was she going to get naked for two random boys on the internet. And yet, the thought of doing just that was making her even more excited. She could feel a wetness in her crotch, like what happens when she plays with herself down there. Before she had time to reconsider, Millie was taking off her shirt.

Millie had just been lazing around her room before, so she hadn't bothered to put on a bra. Not that she really needed one. Her budding breasts were still just puffy mounds around her nipples, but the boys certainly didn't mind.

"Wow!" said Bobby.

"Holy crap that's hot," Eric said in agreement. "Now show us your pussy!"

Spurred on by their encouragement, Millie began working on her pants. In no time at all she was standing before them wearing nothing but her pink panties. There was a noticeable dark spot that gave away just how excited she was.

Here I go, she thought. A boy is about to see me naked for the first time ever. Not just one, two!

And then Millie's pussy was exposed to the camera. It was pretty much hairless, leaving the whole mound visible for easy viewing. Millie had never thought of herself as particularly attractive, so the way the boys were looking at her now did wonders for her self-esteem.

The boys readjusted their camera, bringing their hairless dicks back into view. Millie noticed they looked stiffer than they had before. Her pussy was aching for attention, so she started rubbing in circles around her clit.

Instead of playing with their own dicks, the boys reached over to play with each other. Seeing them holding the other's dick in their little hands was almost enough to make Millie cum right then. She masturbated all the time, but none of the previous times felt anywhere near as intense as this one. When Eric started sucking Bobby, Millie had her first orgasm of the day, and then kept on playing.

Eric was caressing the head of Bobby's dick with his tongue while at the same time lightly tickling his balls. Bobby was breathing heavily, his gasps punctuated with deep moans. His mouth hung open in an O, and his eyes seemed unfocused. He came with one final groan, and Millie could see his whole body stiffen up. This sent her into her second orgasm.

For the first time, Millie became aware of how loud she was being. Her heavy breathing and moaning had turned into high pitched yelps, and she was pretty sure she had screamed when she came that time. Thank God she was home alone.

Now that Bobby had finished, it was his turn to suck Eric. Millie noticed that there hadn't been any mess to clean up and realized that he must be too young to make sperm. She found that kind of cute, to be honest.

"Yes, finger yourself while he blows me. I wanna hear you cum again you slut," Eric gasped out between moans.

Eric talking dirty was turning on Millie even more. Before she knew it she was cumming again. This time, she turned up the volume even more. She wouldn't be surprised if the whole block had heard her cum.

"Yes, just like that! Oh God I'm cumming!"

Millie watched as for the second time in her life she saw a boy orgasm. The look on Eric's face was one of pure bliss.

Then they all sat back, gasping for air.

"Wow," said Bobby.

"Wow," Millie agreed.

"Thanks for the fun time!" said Eric before disconnecting from the chat.

Millie sat in her chair, completely naked and covered in sweat, and knew that she had to do that again. And that's how she found herself back on Omegle the next day, telling boys she'll strip for them if they show her their dicks. The rest of her summer was far from boring.


End file.
